After the end of the world
by LauraJHolden
Summary: This takes place right after the biomedical crisis that creates a human doctor. Rose and the human doctor have gone back to her house to talk things out, but it leads to more


After the end of the world

Takes place after the end of the world episode. The human Doctor and Rose were left on the Beach. Rose then takes the Doctor back to her house to talk in privacy.

Rose quietly shuts the door to her house behind her. The Doctor, the human Doctor looked around with his usual curiosity. She wasn't sure how she felt about him. Everything he did, everything he said was so like the Doctor she knew and loved. Could he really be the same?

"Quite a nice place you got here. "He mused. His hand traced across the row of novels on her bookshelf.

His mousy brown hair had the same styled, but messy look. Rose ached to run her fingers through it. She still couldn't believe he was really here. After years of loving the Doctor, finally having the chance to be with him, seemed so surreal.

"Did you mean it? What you said?" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

The doctor turned towards her. His familiar brown eyes searched hers. His strode over to her, stopping just inches away from her.

"I have just one life Rose. I don't want to spend it traveling the universe. I want to spend it with you." The Doctor grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest.

She could feel the beat of his heart under her fingertips. Just one heart. Just one Life. The heat and closeness of his body scattered thoughts. His suit was snug against his thin but muscular frame. She had waited so long for the doctor to want her. She didn't want to wait any longer."

"You look exactly like him." She murmured.

"Ohhh I am far better than him. I'm human. And best of all I am yours if you will have me."

"Prove it." She dared him.

The doctor cupped his hand under her chin and kissed her. She folded into him, her fingers twining through his silky hair. A wonderful heat rushed over her as the doctor held her. His hands cupped her head as he kissed her desperately. She had imagined this so many times in her head, but nothing came close. The feel of his lips against hers was dizzying.

He stopped long enough to pull off his jacket and tie before claiming her mouth again. His mouth began to trace a line of kisses down her throat to her shoulders. A shiver of pleasure rushed over her and she dug her nails into the doctors back. He greedily tugged off her coat as if he couldn't bare the thought of clothes separating them any longer.

"Say it Rose." He murmured breathlessly.

"Say what?" She could barely think straight with the doctor's hand roaming over her.

"What you told me on the beach. I need to hear it again." His hands slipped under and shirt and cupped her breast.

He pulled away from her. His chocolate eyes were dark. He looked at her hopefully.

"I love you Doctor. I loved you since the day I met you."

He unbuttoned her shirt agonizingly slow.

"Oh rose." He groaned as her shirt fell away revealing her white lace bra. His fingers traced over her bare skin. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. She had no idea how he knew where it was but she had no time to question it. He threw her on the bed and began to fumble with the zipper on her jeans.

"Not yet." She stopped him.

She pulled his shirt off. His skin was smooth and pale. The only hair was a happy trail leading below his belt. She could see that he was more than ready for her. His cock bugled out his the thin fabric of his pants. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He pressed his hips into her hand. "Now would be the time to stop me."

"I'm sure." She nodded. She wanted this. She needed this.

The doctor hooked his h=fingers in her jeans and pulled them off. He ran his hands over her legs and back down the inside of her thighs. He purposely avoided the sweet spot just begin her legs.

"Oh you are absolutely fantastic." His hands traced back her thighs.

Rose squirmed under him desperately. She could feel herself tighten with anticipation. She gently scratched her nails down the doctors back and across his stomach. She quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them off. His cock was hard and ready. She wrapped her hand tightly around the base off him.

"Um Rose, what are you planning on doing?"

She bit her lip and ignored him. She took his massive length in her mouth. The doctor twitched and groaned under her touch. Encouraged she began to move faster, her hand tightened around him. His fingers twined through her hair guiding her moth back and forth on his cock. She moved faster until she began to taste him.

"Stop. Not like this." The doctor begged her.

He easily slipped her panties off. His finger slipped inside her as his thumb rubbed her clit. She arched into his touch, eager for more. The doctor grinned happily. She moaned as the doctor brought her so close to orgasm. He pulled his finger out of her savoring her wetness. He pulled her to the edge of bed. He pressed his hips into her, but didn't enter her. He grinded against her, teasing her. He leaned over and kissed her gently. She gasped as he entered. She writhed under him adjusting to the sudden fullness, bordering on pain. He began to move in and out achingly slow.

"I have wanted to do this for so long." He groaned. "I love you Rose Tyler."

His hips began to pick up pace. Her muscles began to tighten as he brought her so close to the edge. He began to pound into her, losing all sense of control. Rose screamed as she came. Wave after wave of pleasure overcame her. Her nails dug into his back, forcing him deeper inside her. She clenched around him as he came with her. She could feel his body shudder as he climaxed inside her.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he fought to catch his breath. He collapsed beside her, their bodies still intertwined.


End file.
